The factors in a decision can be represented and quantified in an analytic hierarchy process (AHP) model. The AHP model can be used to relate the factors to overall goals, and to evaluate alternative solutions. Measuring sensitivity of factors in AHP trees is generally known. As a result of the measurements of sensitivity of nodes in the tree context, a user can see how influential individual nodes are, such as how sensitive the decision model's alternative scores are to changes in weight of various nodes in the AHP tree. Measuring sensitivity of the factors in a decision can be straightforward in the AHP tree because the AHP model uses a tree structure.
The factors in a decision also can be represented and quantified in an analytic network process (ANP) model. A process of decision making using an ANP model serves to break down large decisions into smaller, manageable decisions. When a decision is represented as a typical ANP model, nodes in the ANP model can be connected to each other without regard for hierarchy level so as to represent the interrelationship between the smaller decisions. The connections that represent the effect of smaller decisions can be synthesized to arrive at the ultimate decision. Measuring sensitivity of a factor in a decision quantified in the ANP model is consequently difficult since the ANP is not a simple tree structure and a change in one factor affects interrelated decisions and may (or may not) affect the ultimate decision. When using tree techniques on an ANP model, there is sensitivity. However, a different tool needs to be used to determine the sensitivity.